


My Flower

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Dandelion is cold and demands Geralt keep him warm.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	My Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



The wind whistled through the trees surrounding the small clearing where the witcher and poet had set up camp for the night. Dandelion pulled his silken shawl around him tighter as another gust of wind tore through their campsite. 

The day had been wonderfully mild, the sunshine keeping Geralt and Dandelion warm despite the cool breeze. Unfortunately, as soon as the sun went down, the temperature had dropped, and Dandelion's fine silks and linens weren't quite up to the task of keeping him warm. 

Dandelion glared at the fire, grumpy that it wasn’t doing its job properly, it’s warmth escaping around him instead of keeping him warm. Camping certainly wasn't Dandelion's favorite part of travelling with Geralt, that was for sure. 

"Geralt," Dandelion began, "it's cold."

Geralt looked up at Dandelion from his position across the fire, one eyebrow raised, "Yes. It is."

"Well?" Dandelion asked indignantly, adjusting a blonde curl so that it was protecting his ears from the cold air. Geralt ran warm and Dandelion was more than happy to borrow some of that warmth. 

Geralt chuckled, a smile gracing his face, "Well what, Dandelion?"

The smile on Geralt’s face made Dandelion squint his eyes toward the witcher, Geralt knew exactly what it was Dandelion wanted, he was just being difficult. "Well, come here! Warm me up, witcher!"

"I don't recall that being my job."

Dandelion gasped dramatically, "I am your best friend, Geralt. It is most certainly your job."

"Alright, alright. If it will stop your yammering. Go lay down, I'll join you in a moment."

Dandelion smiled smugly as he settled on his bedroll, burrowing under the top blanket, shivering. 

He listened contentedly as Geralt puttered around their small camp. It wasn't long before he heard Geralt shuffling around behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Dandelion saw Geralt repositioning his own bedroll right next to Dandelion's. 

Geralt laid down on his own bedroll and then scooted forward, pulling up Dandelion’s blanket so he could join the poet underneath it. Dandelion hummed happily as he slid back into Geralt’s warmth, “This is much nicer, Geralt.”

Geralt buried his nose in Dandelion’s curls, smiling gently as he wrapped an arm around the poet, “Don’t worry, my dearest flower. I’ll keep you warm.”

Dandelion closed his eyes, reveling in the embrace, “I know you call me a flower to tease me, but I’ve grown to rather like it.”

“That’s good because I don’t intend to stop, my flower.” 

Dandelion laughed brightly, “Good night, my dearest witcher.”

“Good night, Dandelion.”

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
